


灰小伙

by Dun_catchME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_catchME/pseuds/Dun_catchME
Summary: 生日快乐我的小哈利！！！！
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	灰小伙

很久很久以前，有一户人家姓布莱克，他们有一个儿子，叫西里斯。一家人非常不和睦，终于有一天，布莱克太太被西里斯活活气死了。布莱克先生就娶了马尔福家的女人当老婆，那位女士还带来了两个弟弟，卢修斯和赛佛勒斯。

西里斯非常讨厌这一家人，他总觉得自己和他们格格不入。因为工作关系，布莱克先生长期不在家，家里头的主人就变成了姓马尔福的女人了。西里斯非常反叛，以至于本来就看不起原配儿子的马尔福太太更讨厌西里斯，还经常叫佣人不给他饭吃。这可气到了西里斯，你无视我讨厌我我无所谓，但你他妈不让我吃饭就罪大恶极。于是家里头就经常出现西里斯踹开卢修斯或者赛佛勒斯的门，然后狠狠地把对方打一顿，最后捧着餐盘离开的画面。

马尔福太太也想不到什么方法修理西里斯，只好在贵妇聚会的时候讲他的坏话，说他不修边幅、爱吃老鼠、邋里邋遢，害西里斯不能和别人联姻。本来大家都不信的，但到访过布莱克家的人都发现西里斯总是衣衫不整、头发又乱又长的样子，久而久之大家都知道布莱克家有个“灰小伙”。

这天，是波特王国的重要日子——哈利王子的成人礼。国王为王子举办了一场盛大的舞会，大家都提前准备好礼服，想在哈利王子面前展现最好的一面，希望能嫁入王室，要不然结交到一些贵族也好。不过这一切和西里斯都没有关系，他既没有迎娶公主的兴趣，又没有结识贵族子弟的想法，他一心想着当天去丛林里头打猎，最好抓到几只兔子可以烤也可以红烧。马尔福太太知道他的打算，大喜，没有人跟自己儿子们抢对象了。

家里头都没人了，西里斯虽然期待这刻已久，但充满美食（？）的丛林正等着他去闯呢。他长腿一跨，打算开动摩托，结果他的战车居然在这个时刻死火了，只好推到附近的大树修理看看。西里斯左看看右看看，怎么都看不出哪里坏了，气得他一屁股坐在草地上，随手拿个苹果在裤子上蹭蹭便开始咬着泄愤。咔擦一声，半个苹果被咬掉，西里斯的眼前突然出现一道亮光，刺眼到他合上双眼，再次睁开眼睛的时候，一个鹤发老人站在他的面前，他说，我是来帮助你的仙人，请问你是有什么需要吗？

西里斯连忙说，你可以修好我的摩托车吗？

老人说，可以，但你要戴着这个去国王的舞会，直到十二点，一边说一边变出一个银色的小环。

西里斯迷惑，这是什么？为什么我要戴着去舞会？我不想去啊！

老人的语气有点强硬，这是锁精环，只有你的爱人才能拿下来，还有唯有你去了舞会，你的摩托车才能用，说罢便不管西里斯同不同意，就将他的装束换成燕尾服，头上的杂草也梳整齐，瞬间变成一个精神小伙。西里斯不习惯地扯扯裤裆的位置，锁精环紧紧地圈着他的阴茎，刚刚好不会掉出来。

老人又说，记着要十二点前回到家里，不然你就会裸奔，然后老人便走了。

西里斯还未来得及深究，看怀表还有十分钟就开始舞会了，他只好风驰电掣地开着摩托车赶到现场。一进门他便把众人的眼光吸引住。他高大、英俊，一身黑西装衬得他小麦色的肌肤更为性感。一众莺莺燕燕想饿虎扑食似的围着两个人转，一个是西里斯，另一个是哈利王子殿下。

几个小时后，西里斯因为喝酒喝多了，急着上厕所，没有留意到是皇室专用厕便闯了进去，马上脱下裤子放水，完全没有注意到旁边瞪大双眼的哈利。

哈利本来只想透透气，却没想到会被人打断。他从来没有见过这么大一根的鸡巴。

他问西里斯，我可以碰碰你的性器官吗？

西里斯抖抖鸟，用纸巾擦了擦龟头，说，性器官？你是的鸡巴吧，可以啊。他在心里说，看在你长得漂亮的份上。

哈利颤抖着手，轻轻摸了下，西里斯的阴茎也跟着抖了一下。

你的手好软，西里斯说。

哈利说，谢谢，我可以继续摸吗？

西里斯点点头，你可以撸撸它。

什么叫撸？哈利问。

西里斯有点惊讶，你不知道撸管？！我教你。他抓着哈利的小手，包住自己半硬的鸡巴，开始轻轻撸动。过了一会儿，西里斯的阴茎就完全勃起了。他用硬挺的鸡巴在哈利柔软的手掌心乱戳，前列腺液流得哈利满手都是。

你可以亲亲他吗？西里斯问。

哈利想魔怔了一样答应了他，他跪下他金贵的膝盖，用芳香的小嘴吻了下西里斯的马眼，岂料西里斯得寸进尺，一下子把鸡巴捅进哈利的口腔，还不管哈利如何便开始抽插。

呜......呜，西里斯下下深喉的插法让哈利难以承受，他的泪水都被逼出来了，口水顺着脖子流到衣领，沾湿了衬衫。

抽插了近百下后，西里斯有了泄精之意，他对哈利说，把我的锁精环解开，哈利顺从地把近睾丸处的螺丝拧开，一打开，西里斯的精液便喷得他一脸都是。西里斯用手抹掉哈利脸上的白浊，让他舔掉，哈利乖乖地舔干净西里斯的每一只手指。本来西里斯想要继续做爱，结果却发现已经快12点了，他只好收起鸡巴，对哈利说声，下次见就操死你，接着便离开了厕所。留下跪坐在地上的哈利和锁精环。

那夜之后，哈利对西里斯念念不忘，他开始拿着锁精环去寻找那个拥有大鸡巴的男人。

所有人都想把锁精环固定在鸡鸡上，但都不行，唯有西里斯一下子就戴上了锁精环，哈利拨开遮住他的脸的杂草，看到那张熟悉的脸，喜极而泣，两人双拥。

从此，灰小伙就和王子幸福快乐地生活在一起了。

——————

END

哈利生日快乐！！！


End file.
